Ichigo Kyandiko
Please no editing this page without permission from the creator: JustANerdyInu however feel free to fix any spelling errors, thanks for reading. Appearance Ichigo wears the default school uniform unless customized by the player. She has light orange eyes and silver hair. Her hair is tied into messy pigtails, and she has a giant, pastel pink bow on her head. She has pink blush and a bust size of 2 (Kokona's size) She has brown and pink argyle stockings and a short skirt with brown and pink striped panties. She always carries around a pink Russ Berrie (vintage style teddy bear). Personality Ichigo is the Lolita persona, when you try to take a picture of her, she will block her face similar to a Coward, but with her bear. This also explains her love for strawberry flavored sweets and tea cakes. When she witnesses a murder, she will run away and lock herself in a bathroom stall. When she's hiding in there, she will be curled up and rocking back and forth, cuddling her teddy and praying for her life. Backstory Ichigo is a Freshman at Akademi High. While walking around she noticed the Bullies turn around and start whispering "Oh My God, what kind of girl still plays with dolls" and "I know, she needs to get her head out of the clouds, and grow up." Ichigo was incredibly cautious after this, she felt that with one false move, the whole school would shun and torment her. She tried finding comfort at home with her sister, but she was scared about whether or not her sister looked at her as a good role model. But then she found her. Mei Mio was everything to her, She was a bookworm and kind of nerdy, but she embraced that and didn't care what other people thought of her. She was more than just an inspiration, She was her greatest crush. She would stalk her and leave sweet anonymous notes in Mei's locker, and she would wait near the cooking club and put a tea cake on the table, with a note next to it that said "For Mei Mio, Thank you for being yourself~" Ichigo tries being as sneaky as possible, however Mei Mio is completely aware of her crush on her, but plays along anyways. Routine * She enters the school and changes her shoes * She waits for everyone to leave so she can put a note in Mei Mio's locker * She walks to the Plaza and plays with her doll behind a tree, every once in a while, turning to look at Mei. * She walks to class 1-2 * She attends class * During lunch she will go to the cafeteria and "share" a bento and green tea with her teddy bear * When she's done, she will lovingly gaze at Mei * She walks back to class 1-2 * She attends class * Before going home, she will stop by the cooking club to leave a tea cake for Mei * She goes home Trivia * Her name translates to Strawberry Candy Child, Ichigo meaning Strawberry, Kyandi meaning Candy, -ko meaning child. * Ichigo actually has many more dolls at home, the bear is actually named Kabu, meaning Cub. * Ichigo's little sister is around the age of four. * If anyone notices Ichigo stalking Mei, Ichigo will become embarrassed and run to the nearest bathroom and lock herself in until the end of the day. * She has a task for finding her reading glasses, they are brown with pink hearts at the joints. * It may be possible to enter her bathroom stall, if you are in the Martial Arts Club, giving you enough strength to kick down the door. * She is actually Bisexual Quotes "Umm...If you don't mind assisting, I uhh...l-lost my....reading glasses, they are brown with pink hearts and I wouldn't mind if you helped me find them." -Ichigo's Task "Y-you'll help me, thank you, this is the best thing that happened to me all day!" -Accepting her task "O-oh, uhh..I'm sorry for wasting your time, it was kind of a ridiculous task anyways..." -Declining her task "Y-you found it...? t-thank you, now I can finally finish Alice in Wonderland, you are forever in my favor" ''-Completing her task ''"Oh...ahh...I was just...ummm....goodbye" '' -When somebody catches her stalking ''"St-stay away from me!!!!" '' -Witnessing a murder ''"It's all just a dream....it's all just a dream.....it's all just a dream......." -Hiding in the bathroom "Shhh..It's o-okay Kabu, it'll all be over soon......." '' -Nearing the end of the day in hiding ''"Pl-please.....don't hurt me" -Trying to talk to her after she witnessed you commit murder "S-stay away!!!! Please!!!!! NO!!!!!" -Hypothetical dialogue for kicking down the bathroom stall door "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!! STAY AWAY!!! GET A-AWAY!!!! NOOOOOO!!!" -Running towards her after she witnessed you commit murder Relationships Mei Mio She is head over heels in love with her, she gives her notes as a secret admirer, unbeknownst to Ichigo, Mei is completely aware of her crush, she finds her a sweet and kind soul for going through all this trouble to get her to like her, however, Mei still chooses to play along. The Bullies She is intimidated by the bullies, she feels if she does something wrong, they will torment her to a breaking point. The bullies find it humorous to see her act all afraid and try to run from them, it gets to the point where they might purposefully threaten her just to see her reaction. The Rainbow Six She feels just fine about them, Ichigo feels that they are all nice girls and trusts them. This is simply because she believes if they are Mei Mio's friends, they have to be kind people two. The School She doesn't trust everyone else, she feels a bit intimidated by everyone, she feels if she makes one wrong move they will all turn against her. Yandere-Chan This is the players choice, if you befriend her, she will be on good terms with you and consider you her closest friend. If you do nothing around her, she will feel like you might turn against her and bully her. If you kill somebody in front of her, she will be terrified of you, to the point where if you walk or run up to her, she will frantically attempt escaping, while screaming in an extremely high falsetto with tears in her eyes. Ichigos-Portrait.png|''Her Photo''|link=http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ichigos-Portrait.png muybien2.png|''Her Reading The Alice In Wonderland Book''|link=http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Muybien2.png Category:OCs Category:Lolita Category:Females Category:1st Years Category:Bisexual Category:Just A Nerdy Inu's Characters Category:Classroom 1-2